Why?
by Anonymous Trainer
Summary: As we say history repeats itself, Hilbert landed in the same position as before. He was alone before and he is alone now. After going through so much he chose to forget to feel. Follow his past and also his future as his desolate journey progresses. Dark or chessshipping later as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, this is my first try at writing a story so go easy on me.**

**Read on and enjoy!**

**I don't own pokemon.**

**Chapter 1**

There he was, standing in that very desolate and ruined castle where it had happened. It was an incident which had changed his life. He could remember it all too well.

* * *

(Flashback start)

There he was watching a battle between a tall, slender girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white sleeveless that reached her waist underneath a black waistcoat and a pair of denim shorts. Her hairstyle was not visible as she was wearing a hat similar to the boy gazing at the battle except that her hair came out of her hat. She was battling a trainer or as he called himself " a friend of pokemon ". He wore a white baseball cap which couldn't cover his long green hair. He could be seen wearing a white shirt and pants which could coffee coloured.

The battle itself was seen to be nearing the end. Each of them were commanding the two legendary dragons of Unova. The girl was commanding the Vast White pokemon and the boy on the other end was commanding the Deep Black pokemon. The boy commanded Zekrom to use Fusion Bolt and the dragon hit its counterpart with the electrifying attack. The girl commanded Reshiram and the white dragon let out a huge ball of fire at its opponent.

Smoke covered the floor of the castle and then each of them saw the Deep Black dragon on the ground defeated. In their last battle of ideals and truth the girl had won. "Hilda," the boy who had battled her called out to her. "I battled you because when we first met you at Accumula town I didn't believe that your pokemon were happy with you. It had conflicted with the beliefs that I had been living with until now and now I am afraid that I must leave for I have been deprived of dream." Meanwhile the girl approached him as he continued. "At Chargestone Cave you told me you have a dream. Make that dream come true Hilda," and with that he released Zekrom, climbed on top of him and made a gesture to the dragon to fly.

" N, wait! Don't go. I need you!" the girl yelled hoping that N would hear her. The boy behind her was broken as he loved her and her love had just proclaimed her love for someone who wasn't him, but he didn't show it. Instead he approached her and was about to speak some words of encouragement to the girl in front of him who was sobbing, but he was greeted with a push which made him fall down on the ground. " Don't try to console me Hilbert, you don't possibly know how I feel, how anyone feels when someone whom you love so much just goes away from you," Hilda said to the boy who didn't say anything to her. He was shocked so much to even speak or to show emotion on his face and he just gazed as his crush called out her own dragon and commanded it fly in the direction in which N had previously left.

Now he was all alone in the castle of Team Plasma. He was as alone as he was ever going to be. He quietly made his way down to the pokemon league. As he arrived at the bottom floor of the pokemon league he met a blonde girl who was concerned and bombarded him with questions related to what had happened in the castle, but he just walked ahead as if he had not heard her and continued to walk out of the pokemon league.

"What happened? Why is Hilbert acting this way? the blonde girl questioned. She was fidgeting restlessly. "I don't know what happened in the castle of Team Plasma Bianca." the boy wearing glasses with an inverted red frame answered. "Where is Hilda, Hilbert and her had gone up there together, right Cheren?" Bianca said. "Whatever happened was something that caused Hilda to leave and get Hilbert shaken up." Cheren reasoned in his nerdy tone. They both went after their friend and were about to ask him about the incident, but Hilbert started " Guys," he gave took a pause and continued in a tone which was exactly opposite to his always cheerful tone " I know you want to know what happened but all I can tell you that Hilda left to follow N after well, uh..." he trailed of not wanting to tell his friends about the incident. Cheren noticed this and said "Hilbert, if you are not comfortable talking about it, share it with us when you are ready." Hilbert all this time had had his cap cover his eyes as he was quite shaken up. He gave Cheren a nod which was to be reassuring but, Hilbert couldn't give it to them. He then release a pokemon which materialized as a Braviary. He climbed on it and motioned it to take off. He reluctantly left his friends without filling them in about what exactly had happened in the castle as he didn't want to stay here any longer.

(Flashback end)

* * *

Today, he had returned to that very place but right now he no longer wore a grey T-shirt under a light blue jacket with black pants. He now wore a black T-shirt and a hoodie with black pants. The clothes that he wore now reflected his changed personality. He had changed drastically, his cheerful and carefree attitude had been replaced with a stoic and emotionless face which could strike fear in anyone's mind.

He made his way up towards the Pokemon league ready to take on the challenge so that his mind could stop coming back to the same question that repeated over and over in his mind.

Why?

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**And with that my fellow readers I finish the first chapter of my first story. I am very new to this story-writing stuff, but seeing you all come up with your brilliant stories has inspired me to write something of my own.**

**Please review this story so I can make this story better to your expectations.**

**shinymewtwo, over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back with a new chapter guys...Although very few people have even read or reviewed this story. I apologize for this very late update but the number of reviews which is two right now isn't very encouraging. I am now known as "Anonymous Trainer". Okay enough rambling on...Here's the next chapter. **

**I do not own pokemon.**

He continued his way up the victory road to the pokemon league. As the huge building came into his sights he thought about what had happened there in the past and what changes it had undergone till this day. He knew Iris and how she had become the new champion after Alder had resigned from his title.

He entered the league building. He only had his friends beside him to support him through the rigorous challenge that lay ahead, but the friends that he was thinking about were his loyal pokemon. Each of them restless with the excitement and memories of their friend, their trainer's dark time.

After the incident the only thing that he wanted to do was train and the only thing that that led to was his pokemon getting stronger and stronger. Now take out the entire party of one Elite Four by using just one of his pokemon.

He was thinking all this while he was battling Caitlin. Then he gave out the command in his now emotionless voice," Scrafty, finish this now. Use _Foul Play._" His Scrafty delivered the powerful attack to the opponent effectively knocking out Caitlin's last pokemon, her Metagross and winning Hilbert his battle against the powerful Elite Four Member.

Caitlin went towards him to congratulate him on winning," Congratulations on winning against me..." asking him his name. Hilbert still uncomfortable to reveal his identity to the person standing in front him said," My name...is not important, but you can call me as Black". With that he walked away to heal his one pokemon who had battled and to prepare for his next battle against Shauntal which would require his Scrafty again as he wanted to breeze through the battles so that people would not think of him as something he now wasn't. To him it was as simple as that.

And so after winning his battle with her he proceeded towards Marshal. He held a pokeball in his hand and said," Come on out buddy...It has been a long time since you have spread your wings here." Once he was at the battlefield he let out his trustworthy pokemon concealed in the pokeball to reveal a Braviary. He then began his bout with Marshal.

The battle progressed and as tough as Marshal seemed though and even he was a part of the Unova Elite Four, he was no match for the Braviary which belonged to Hilbert or Black as he called himself now. At the final moments of the battle Hilbert commanded," Braviary use _Brave Bird _to end this!" With that Marshal's final pokemon, Mienshao fainted ending the battle. Marshal moved towards his challenger to congratulate on his win against him, but before he could have a chance to do so Black as he knew him was out of his sights.

Black had run off before Marshal could even have a chance to talk to him. He proceeded towards Grimsley, his last opponent of the Elite Four. In this battle he going to use a pokemon very similar to himself as that pokemon could understand his feelings very well and Hilbert had the same ability as the pokemon concealed within the pokeball he was holding in his palm.

As he approached the battlefield to begin his battle with the Dark type Elite Four Member, he let the pokemon out of its pokeball. Many would have expected a battle cry from the pokemon that was released, but the pokemon said nothing as it seemed to Grimsley. Although in reality the pokemon had communicated the following to his _master_, even though Hilbert didn't like to be called that. The Aura Pokemon had said the following to his _master_,

"_I am ready to battle and make things right master."_

This battle that had started and completed between the two trainers could have been listed as the fastest time in which a trainer had beaten an Elite Four member. It had all been finished by six one hit KOs all by the powerful _aura sphere _of Hilbert's Lucario.

Thus 'Black' made his way to the all familiar statue in the middle of the Elite Four building and went down with statue as it moved down while emanating a significant amount of energy.

He then climbed the stairs towards the champion's hall to begin his battle with Iris. When he had made his way to the battlefield, she called out to him," Well, my friend I think that a battle is the best way to learn more about a person who you have never met before, and so with that let our battle begin!" While Hilbert just thought in his mind," Well...She doesn't know that we know each other." And with that Hilbert's battle with the last obstacle on his way to become a champion began...

**And it's a wrap. Sorry for late update again. Please, please, please read, review and forward this story to others. It is my humble request.**

**Anonymous Trainer ****_over and out._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update but exams were there. Not much to say only that in this chapter a part of Hilbert's back-story will be told. ** **Well then let Chapter 3 commence!**

**I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

There he was, the new champion. He was sitting in his room looking at some rather important-looking papers. They contained the plans he was going to put in action. He knew that the time had come for his _revenge_. Although he wanted to get it done as fast as possible, he knew better than to burn the midnight oil. He was the champion of Unova now, it was a position needed for his plan and he couldn't risk it by causing others to become suspicious of him.

So, he decided to rest. He didn't have much belongings. For some people the things that they got, found or achieved were momentos, reminders of their success, but Hilbert other than his new trophy for becoming the champion didn't have much things to remember the times that had gone by. Right now he wasn't referring to what happened in Team Plasma's castle, but of the things that happened since he was a boy.

Not wanting to look back to those times, he went to sleep. Sleep did not come as easily as we all would get. No, he couldn't sleep, at least not peacefully. He managed to sleep due to his aura training by making his mind blank as he did in his childhood, but at that time he hadn't developed his skill that much nor did he know about its existence within him. He just used in _Munna. _A sad memory, a thing that shouldn't happen to any child especially after he has lost something dear to him, he lost his _Munna_ too.

By this time he was asleep, but he was still tossing in his bed. The nightmares or rather nightmarish memories were back...

* * *

**Dream Sequence (Look for A/N below afterwards)**

A boy, tall for his age, could be seen walking down a road. He had no friends with him, he was alone but, he wasn't sad. He had a bag over his shoulders so he was going to school presumably. As he approached the school gate, he entered inside and looked at the school. It read "**Lacunosa High School**". Remembering what happened most of the times in there, he looked down and sighed. He then made his way to his class.

The class started, the boy was an A grade student usually being able to answer things in a manner as expected by the teachers, so we could say that he would be paying attention to the teacher teaching in front of the class, but no, he was sitting at the far end of the class, in a corner looking gloomy. Nobody talked to him. His classmates called him a nerd and a geek because of his behaviour of linking everything to something mathematical or scientific. This had continued till he was sitting on the last bench instead of the first bench where he would be usually sitting. True, he had friends before but they too had gone diminishing because of various reasons, till he had no friends.

Every time he stood up and answered questions in his way he would receive a discouraging pun whether it would be about his way of talking or about his height. There were other tall children in the class too but they much cooler than him and were more popular too, not to mention that he was the tallest too. Being tall was considered as good sometimes but in the boy's case, it was the polar opposite. For him being tall meant being subjected to teasing and having more vulnerability in getting hit which he did.

Even after all of this he wasn't broken, he always looked forward to returning to his **home** and spend time with his parents. He made his way to his home alone once again. His parents could always cheer him up. His parents were powerful pokemon trainers and were thus were being swarmed by the media, so they kept their identity a secret. This secret was a proud possession of the boy. He noticed that he had reached his house and made his way inside. He called out to his mother but he didn't get a reply. He figured that nobody was home. He was left by himself again but it didn't upset him. Normally it would have downcasted a child very much but not this one. The light inside him was strong, perhaps due to a power he yet didn't realize he even had.

He took a pokeball and released the pokemon inside it. A bright flash of light appeared and materialized into a _Tepig._ He started playing with it. He took care of his pokemon or buddy as he called it, very much. It was obvious a boy who has no friends would take very much care of the closest thing to a friend he had.

A blast caused him to stumble in the backyard where he was playing with his buddy. He looked around for the source and eventually found smoke rising in the forest nearby. He ran to it and saw a pokemon battle in progress. He looked to the battlers who were battling, he saw a man wearing a huge robe like he was a sage. He also wore a monocle-like thing over his eye of green colour but it looked too advanced to be a simple monocle. The man had two other men standing on either side of him. They wore identical costumes like it was a uniform and in this case it looked like they were wearing a medieval outfit, dressed as knights. "**_That's Team Plasma, dad told me about them. They must be here to try get mom and dad in Team Plasma. "_**, the boy thought. He looked to the other side and saw his **parents**!

He looked at their belts, his father had lost 4 pokemon, currently fighting with his _Samurott_, his mother had lost 5 pokemon, down to her last which was a _Serperior_. The man in the robe had lost no pokemon still going on with his _hydreigon _only which was a surprise because both of his parents were quite formidable trainers. His parent's pokemon looked beaten while that beast of an _hydreigon_ didn't even look like it was tired. The man ordered a _flamethrower_ knocking out the _Serperior_. That was when everyone noticed him.

He wanted to fight and help his father but he couldn't do that with _Tepig._ His mother told him that he must get out of here but he couldn't not with the two Plasma crooks watching. She told him how the man in the robes now known as Ghetsis had indeed tried to get them in Team Plasma and how they had refused leading a fight to the death in between them. He knew the fate of the battle for certain when he looked on to the battlefield, his father's _Samurott _was panting but doing its best to hold its opponent off.

His father looked back at him concern evident in his eyes. His father knew that this fight was their last but he couldn't let it be his son's last one too, no he _had to survive_ so commanded his partner to use _surf _and _ice beam _on it effectively buying some time for his son's escape. He materialized the pokemon from his last pokeball, a _Braviary. _His wife knowing that this would be the last time she would ever see her son, approached the boy and hugged him. All of them had teary eyes but that was when they heard a crack they knew that that the distraction won't hold for long and that they both had to cover for their son while he escaped.

And so the _Braviary _flew away carrying the boy on its back who was looking back at his mother waving to him, **"Goodbye, Hilbert."**, with sorrow clear as a crystal in her voice. The boys eyes widened and he yelled to warn his parents about the incoming _hyperbeam _but it was too late. He had lost his anchor, his support, his parents. The light that had once been strong had been muffed out by the incident...

**Dream Sequence End**

* * *

Black woke up in sweat, panting and breathing heavily. " I thought that the memories won't be back in sleep again", he thought. He got out of the bed and went towards the balcony and said, "Something _big _is about to be set in motion", while fingering something in his pocket. A **Master Ball****_._**

* * *

**There you have it folks the chapter 3 of my fic. This chapter has revealed a lot about Hilbert's past.**

**About the dream sequences, there might be more of them as I intend to make the things leading up till the present clearer. There may also be flashbacks depending on my capability of including their intro in the story or in other words I will add flashbacks depending on my capability of exactly knowing how and when to accurately include them. So please R & R.**

**And I also going to post this story on Wattpad, under the username:- Darkest29 **

**BTW, the characteristics of Hilbert in school as in his way of speaking and his height along with teasing is based on me when things would be extreme...**

**Anonymous Trainer ****_over and out._**


End file.
